The Camp Secret
by The Flower Child
Summary: Sakura & Co. go on a camping trip for the weekend. While telling ghost stories, Sakura gets scared and runs into the woods. Syaoran goes to find her and they intend to do something in that forest...


THE CAMP SECRET  
  
A/N - CLP and I decided to write campfire ghost stories with CCS, so if you read mine, please read hers too when she posts it. I had a lot of fun writing this story. A shout to my other BFF who just joined Fanfiction.net. HELLO FAIRY222! Please enjoy the story and have a nice day! - The Flower Child  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own CCS. You can't sue me now, so HA! ^-^  
  
13 year old Sakura stared out the open window of the bus. She was going to a camp-out in the woods for the weekend with her friends. The bus was roaring with excitement. "Hey Sakura!" She turned around to answer her best friend Tomoyo. "I'm so excited about this camp-out!" she continued.  
  
"You're right, Tomoyo, we're going to have so much fun!" Sakura said happily. Tomoyo turned to Naoko and Chiharu who were sitting beside them.  
  
"Are you two excited?" she asked them.  
  
"You bet!" Chiharu said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I've got a great ghost story to tell around the open campfire!" Naoko added. Sakura shivered.  
  
"I think I might skip that event." she said worried.  
  
"Oh, come on, ghosts aren't real! Besides, Syaoran can always protect you!" Tomoyo said giggling.  
  
"Ya know, you shouldn't mess with the unknown." Sakura said. Tomoyo stopped giggling.  
  
"You messed with the Clow Book!" she whispered. Her eyes widened.   
  
"That was an accident!" she whispered back. The bus pulled up to the campsite. Everyone ran to the two cabins, boys in one, girls in the other.   
  
************************  
  
Night fell. Everyone gathered outside in the campground. A fire was started and Naoko began her story. About ten minutes into the story, Sakura was petrified. She thought she heard someone behind her, but was to scared to look back. "And so, the girl clenched the stolen treasure in her sweaty palms as the murderer crept closer and closer until she could feel his icy cold hands on her bare neck..." Naoko continued. At that moment, someone had grabbed Sakura's neck. She shreiked in fear and ran out into the woods. Takashi stood up and held the boys arm up high.  
  
"I declare Eriol the prank-master!" Everyone giggled. Everyone except Syaoran. He decided to take a stand.  
  
"You call that a prank?" He focused his stare on Eriol. "And you! You know Sakura is teribly afraid of ghosts and scary things! Some friend you are!" he shouted angrily.  
  
"Lighten up! It's just a prank!" he said still giggling.  
  
"Well, to her, it's not." And with that, he ran into the woods to find Sakura.  
  
*************************  
  
Sakura sat in a clearing on a large rock sobbing. "I've just gotten myself even more lost now!" she said to herself. *CRACK* A twig broke. Sakura snapped up. "Leave me alone! Go away!" she shouted. A boy walked into the clearing. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him, embracing him in a tight hug.  
  
"Shh, stop crying, it's OK now, I'm here." he said gently.  
  
"What on Earth was that?" she asked.  
  
"Eriol decided to have a little fun and scare you out of your wits."   
  
"Stupid Eriol, I hate him." she said angrily. Syaoran thought for a moment.  
  
"Hey, I know a way we can get back at him. Listen to this..." He whispered in Sakura's ear.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Sounds like fun! Let's get to work!"  
  
************************  
  
Naoko had almost finished her story. Then something unexpected happened. There was an ear-peircing scream. "Uh-oh, that sounded like Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted. "I'm going to find her! And you!" She pointed to Eriol. "You are coming with me."  
  
"Wait!" Rika interupted. "Theres no use having everyone get lost! I think we should go as a group to find her."  
  
"Rika's right. C'mon, everybody!" They all grabbed a flashlight and ran out. Eriol quickly put the campfire out.  
  
"So much for that prank."  
  
***********************  
  
A few minutes later they came to the clearing. "Sakura, are you here?" Tomoyo called. She gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God!" Sakura was lying on the ground covered in blood. It was in her hair, on her legs, arms, chest, - everywhere. Eriol stepped up chuckling.   
  
"Alright, Sakura, you got us this time. You can stop pretending now!" Tomoyo slapped him across the face.  
  
"She's dead! You idiot! Do you think everything's a prank?" He nodded and bent down next to Sakura. He dipped his finger into the sticky red liquid secreting from her arm. He licked it.  
  
"ACK! This is real blood! I expected it to be ketchup or something!" He kneeled down on the gound and folded his hands. "Dear God, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done wrong in my life!" he said nervously.  
  
"You guys, I think we should get out of here." Chiharu suggested. They all nodded and turned to walk out. Suddenly Syaoran jumped out of the bushes with an evil smirk on his face. He was holding his sword and it was dripping with blood.  
  
"Who wants to be next?" They all screamed and ran out of the clearing as fast as their legs could carry them. As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura and Syaoran started cracking up.  
  
"That was so much fun!" she said between laughs.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not finished yet. Let's get you cleaned up. Erase card, clean all the blood off of Sakura!" In an instant, she was all cleaned up.  
  
"Thank you Syaoran. Now, whats part two of your sinister plan?" Again he whispered it in her ear. "Oh, Syaoran, you are so evil! But that is some great idea!"  
  
"C'mon, let's get back to camp and carry out part two!"  
  
**********************  
  
When everyone was back safely at camp, they breathed a sigh of releif. Then Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol slowly walked over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? You're the matter! You had to go and scare Sakura off! And then something possed Syaoran to turn into a psycho-lunatic and kill Sakura! Thats whats the matter!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know that she would run off like that! Please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you?" She turned around. "I will never forgive you."  
  
"Hey guys, I think we're all pretty tired. Let's just hit the hay." Rika suggested.  
  
"Yeah, nighty-night boys." Naoko said. They all walked into their cabins and went to sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Something cold touched Eriol's cheek. He snapped awake and sat up in his bed. He was nervous. Suddenly a pair of cold hands wrapped around his neck. He wanted to scream, but was to afraid to do so. Then he heard a voice.  
  
"How do you like it Eriol?" He swallowed hard.  
  
"Leave me alone...please..." he whispered. The ghost revealed itself. It wore a long white dress and floated next to Eriol. It spoke again.  
  
"Do you not remember your dear freind Sakura?"  
  
"No, no, I remember!" he whispered.  
  
"My ghost is going to haunt you for as long as you live for what you did to me Eriol." Then it dissapeared.  
  
"A dream? Yes, of course it was just a dream! But it wasn't a dream! It was real! I never should've done that to her! What have I gotten myself into?" He rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
"Syaoran, you should've seen his face! He was so scared!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I wish I could have."  
  
"Thank you so much, Syaoran."  
  
"Hey, I had to do it, because I-I-" he stammered.  
  
"Spit it out already!"  
  
"Aishiteru!" he said, grabbibg her and kissing her. She pushed him away. "What? You don't want me to kiss you?" he asked dissapointed.  
  
"No, I'd just like to breath before you throw yourself at me without any warning signs." She took a deep breath and they kissed again. It lasted until they needed to breath again. They backed away, both blushing crimson red. "Aishiteru, Syaoran, since I first met you."  
  
"Same here. These have been the best few minutes of my life."  
  
"Mine too. I'm so sleepy, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Syaoran." she said blowing a kiss to him and then walking into the cabin.  
  
"Ahhhh...Sakura, all mine now."  
  
***********************  
  
Sakura tried to open the cabin door quietly, but it still squeaked. Tomoyo started to stir around in her bed. Sakura slowly tiptoed to her bed but the floor creaked underneath her. Tomoyo woke up. She rubbed her eyes. "Sakura, is that you?" she whispered.  
  
"No, it's Elvis Presley. Who did you think it was?" she asked giggling.  
  
"But I thought Syaoran killed you!"  
  
"He would never do that! It was just an idea he made up." She sat down beside her. "First, Syaoran used the create card to make real blood. I laid in the floor and he smeared it all over me. Then he put the rest on his sword. Then I screamed. Thats how part one worked. Then, Syaoran used the Illusion Card on me so I looked like a ghost. I was able to appear and dissapear as needed. I used the Float Card so I got a more ghostly touch. Then I went into the boys cabin and scared Eriol! i told him I was going to haunt him for the rest of his life!" She dare not speak of the kiss because it would be around the world by sunrise.  
  
"You sure got back at him!"   
  
"Yeah!" Then they both went to sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
After breakfast the next morning, everyone was going swimming in the lake. Eriol spotted Sakura. "I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. She pulled him over to the side.  
  
"Two words - Clow Cards."   
  
"How come no one else remembers?" She flashed the Erase Card.   
  
"They all come in handy." Then she walked away.  
  
"Damn, I can't beleive I fell for that."  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran and held his hand as they walked down to the water. He started to blush. Everyone was staring at them saying "OOOOOOH!"  
  
"Syaoran!" she giggled. Then she pushed him in the lake. He came to the surface and pulled her in. Everyone laughed and jumped in too. This was a camping trip no one was ever going to forget.  
  
Well, didja like? Yes, no, maybe so? Send me reveiws, please!  
  
('o') - Look for...oh, wait there are no more chapters! Just look for CLP's ghost story for more scary stuff! 


End file.
